The purpose of this invention is to ensure a high protection level in several applications e.g. inside a Point Of Service (POS) terminal, Encrypting PIN Pad (EPP) or detection of removal of a cardreader from an ATM terminal.
The tamper responsive sensor according to the present invention provides a cost effective solution to the problem of providing a secure PCB (Printed Circuit Board), which for example may be used in a POS terminal or an ATM terminal.